Same story, Different sides
by age4age4
Summary: When his exgirlfriend decides to leave the WWE in hopes of raising her unborn child back in Canada, Jeff finds himself filled with a lot of questions. One in particular being: Am I the father? JeffTrish
1. Announcements

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

After reluctantly stepping foot inside the conference room behind Amy, Trish wasn't that surprised when she started to feel butterflies take over her stomach.

_I guess Vince **wasn't** exaggerating when he said that he would get **all** of the WWE employees together so I could make my announcement._

Noticing the frightened expression on her friend's face, Amy quickly reached out and squeezed the younger woman's hand, before soothingly replying: "Hey, just relax...you'll do fine up there! And once you're done, you and me can go back to your house and eat our weight in Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream, how does that sound?"

After slightly laughing at the comment, Trish half-jokingly told the older woman that she would hold her to it, before letting out a slow sigh and making her way to the podium at the back of the room.

_I'm sure this would be so much easier if I knew he wasn't staring at me._

With that thought in mind, Trish turned her attention back towards the front of the room; locking gaze's with Amy, who had quickly left her spot by the door and was now sitting beside an equally confused Matt and Jeff.

_All right, here goes nothing._

* * *

After watching a nervous Trish make her way towards the back of the room, Jeff turned his attention to--an even more nervous looking--Amy, who was quickly making her way towards the front of the room where him and his brother were seated.

"What's going on, Amy? The _truth_....! Remember I know when you're lying!"

Knowing that was true, but that she couldn't sell out her friend, caused Amy to--without even bothering to meet the younger man's eyes--quickly take a seat beside her boyfriend while swiftly replying: "Just wait and see."

A comment which told Jeff that, whatever it was, it was big. And hopefully would explain why both Amy and Trish had been acting funny as of late.

_And maybe why the latter had broken up with me last week.._

With that thought in mind, Jeff turned his attention back towards the woman in front of him, just as she began to open her mouth.

"Could I please have everyone's attention?"

After waiting until everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and focused there gaze on her, Trish nervously continued with: "I'm sure everyone here has been wondering why Mr. McMahon called all of you in here today. So, before I go any further, let me just say that none of you are in trouble and that** I** was the one who asked him to do so."

"Obviously!" Jeff heard one of the _Diva's_ mumble. But given the fact that he wasn't sure as to which one it had been, he--instead of throwing a glare at the person--just glared in the direction that the comment had come from.

_Stuck up bitches!_

"The reason why I called you all here is because I wanted to get everyone together so I could personally thank each and every single one of you in here who took the time to call and visit me when I went into surgery a few months ago...you might not know this, but at times when I thought I would never be able to wrestle again--because of _my _stupidity--your friendship and words of advice made me think differently...and I thank you all for that."

Knowing that even though she was addressing everyone, Trish was mostly talking to him, Matt, and Amy caused Jeff to smile a little.

Unfortunately though, any hint of a grin was wiped off his face at Trish's next words.

"But your friendship alone is what makes my next comment so hard to say........as of an hour ago, I have officially been taken off of the WWE Roster."

**_What?_**

Jeff couldn't believe what he had just heard and--it seemed like--neither could anyone else around him as almost everyone started asking: "Why?"

Surprised by the reaction, it took Trish a couple of seconds before she was able to continue with what she'd been trying to say: "Before I tell you why I'm not on it anymore, I'd just like to say that Mr. McMahon did **not** fire me and after taking some time and putting a **lot** of thought into it, I was the one who ultimately decided that I should quit."

_What the hell?_

If Jeff thought he was in shock before, he was now completely thrown for a loop. _What the **fuck** is going on?_

As if reading his thoughts, Trish--interestingly enough--moved her line of vision from Amy to him. And then afterwards, slowly replied: "The reason for doing this is because...I'm pregnant."

* * *

Next part soon. 


	2. Bad timing

**BAD TIMING**

Hoping to get some sort of clue as to how his younger brother was feeling right now, Matt decided to take a chance and break the small moment of silence that they both had been sharing since leaving the arena's conference room fifteen minutes ago. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really..." Jeff opened his mouth to say, but at the last second, he stopped himself; knowing that he needed to express the words he was thinking, even though he'd rather just crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened. "I don't know what to say...I feel like a complete idiot. I mean...from day one, there had always been rumors floating around that she got to where she was by sleeping with every man she came in contact with. But I didn't want to listen to it, I just decided to follow my stupid heart and pursue her. And look where that got me."

_Huh?_

Not understanding at first what Jeff was talking about caused Matt to have to replay the younger man's words back to himself and then after a second of thinking about, he quickly replied: "Wait a minute, you think she was cheating on you?"

"Don't you...?" Jeff answered angrily, while picking up his bag from the dressing room floor. "I mean, one minute we're celebrating our one year anniversary and the next she's breaking up with me. Now, I'm hearing that's she's pregnant. What am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe that she broke up with you because she was scared of what you would say when you found out?"

"Yeah, **or **maybe she was afraid of what I would _do_ when I found out that she was cheating on me and is now having a baby by some other guy--whichever it is, I don't even know if I want to deal with this right now."

Now Matt had heard Jeff say some of the dumbest things he had ever heard. But what his younger brother was saying right now was at the top of the list.

"I'm sorry to have to break it to you Jeff, but you have **no** choice but to deal with this right now...there's a baby involved. A baby that you may be the father of."

"_May_ being the operative word." Jeff angrily replied, before letting out a small sigh and afterwards telling Matt that he didn't want to fight with him right now. "I just need to be by myself for a while...you mind catching a ride with one of the other guys while I take the car for a couple of hours?"

_Hell yes, I mind..._Matt thought to himself, wanting Jeff to stay with him so they could talk some more about this--hopefully concluding that what Jeff needed to do right now was to go find Trish and talk to her about this situation; whether he liked the outcome of it all or not.

But knowing how stubborn his brother was, Matt decided against saying that and instead replied: "No...but just make sure to be back at the hotel before one. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't want to have to lie to Vince about why you look so tired in the morning. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Jeff quickly responded back, before Matt could change his mind; and then afterwards turning around and making his way towards the door on the other side of the room; his brother's eyes following him along the way. "See you later..."

"Not if I see you first."

* * *

 A couple of hours later

"So, how do I look?"

After carefully putting Trish's car--which she was too nervous to drive--in park, Amy gave the woman beside her a quick once-over before saying: "Honestly...? Like a woman whose trying to stall for time."

_That's because I am._ Trish inwardly replied to herself while straightening out the hem of her skirt.

After her speech earlier, Amy and her had decided that it'd be best to give Jeff some time to deal with the information by himself before going back to his hotel and talking to him, one on one.

_I just really hope he doesn't get mad at me for not telling him when I first found out._

As if hearing what she was thinking, Amy grabbed Trish by her hand and encouragingly said: "Hey, don't worry...I know Jeff like the back of my hand and as soon as you tell him the reason why you didn't tell him in the beginning, I'm sure he'll be kicking himself all over the place for the stupid things he said to you before--and also immediately rushing out to buy you some really ugly maternity clothes...something that I know I will be doing, as well."

"God, I hope not." Trish sarcastically joked before thanking Amy for her pep-talk and then, after another small second of stalling, stepping out of her car. "Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it!" Amy yelled, before the door to Trish's car was closed and she found herself watching on as the petite blonde reluctantly made her way towards the front door of the Hacienda hotel; only looking back once at Amy before walking through the sliding doors.

"If he knows what's good for him, Jeff better be up there and happy as hell about this news."

To say that Jeff was happy right now would be an understatement. He was interestingly enough happy, horny, and drunk.

After leaving the arena, he had gone to the first bar that he had came to and had begun downing shot after shot of Jack Daniel until some woman--who right now, he couldn't remember the name of--came up to him; offering to buy him a real drink.

Needless to say, after a half-n-hour of drinking and flirting with one another, Jeff found himself and the mysterious brunette standing outside of his hotel room trying to get the door open; much to no avail.

"You know, if you don't stop that right now, I'll never get this damn door open and we'll be stuck out here for the rest of the night."

Without even bothering to remove her mouth from his neck, the mysterious brunette coyly replied: "I hope that wasn't supposed to be a threat 'cause the thought of somebody catching us doing it in the hallway right now is really turning me on."

As if to prove her point, Jeff felt the woman's slender hand grasp the middle section of his jeans--interestingly enough, just as a loud ding was heard through the hallway, signaling that someone was getting off the elevator on there floor, and just as Jeff had got his key to fit into his hotel room's door. "Finally!"

After giggling slightly, the brunette stopped working on Jeff's neck and quickly opened the door in front of them; dragging him inside behind her.

* * *

_I wanna talk about me, I wanna talk about I, wanna talk about number one, oh my-me-my. What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I seeee...I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually but occasionally, I wanna talk about me! I wanna talk about meeee._

Just as Amy opened her mouth to sing the next verse to the song, the sound of the passenger side door opening caused her to turn her attention towards the other side of the car; surprised to see Trish back so soon.

"That was quick." She opened her mouth to say but seeing the upset look on the other woman's face caused her to freeze. "Trish...? What happened? What did he say?"

Trish opened her mouth to tell Amy that she didn't get to talk to him. But just as she made a move to tell her friend what she had seen after stepping off the elevator and onto Jeff's floor, a soft cry came from the back of her throat causing Amy to wrap her arms around the petite blonde while inwardly cursing her friend for whatever it was that he had done to Trish.

_Damn you, Jeff!_

Next part soon.


	3. Confrontation

  
**CONFRONTATION**

The next day: Seven A.M (LAX Airport)

"Now, are you sure that I can't talk you into staying on the road with us for a couple more weeks as my guest?"

Moving her gaze away from the plane ticket in her hand, Trish couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face after seeing the pout that Amy was wearing. But then after remembering the events that took place the night before, the smile soon slipped off her face just as quickly as it had popped up there. "I wish I could Ames, but I don't think that'd be a good idea--if I'm not in Toronto by one o'clock this afternoon my mother will swear I tried to kidnap her only grandchild."

While slightly laughing at the comment, Amy joked that Trish couldn't blame her for trying before wrapping her arms around the other woman and reminding her to call her as soon as she stepped foot into Canada. "And not a minute later, ya hear?"

"Yes, mother. Anything else?"

"Yeah...stop making me feel so damn old." Amy joked before handing Trish her carryon bag and then giving the other woman one more last hug good-bye. "I'll talk to you later."

"Not if I talk to you first." Trish slightly joked before turning around and making her way down the hallway towards the security checkpoint; only stopping once, in the process, to give Amy another small wave good-bye.

"I'm really going to miss that girl...but not as much as Jeff is going to miss his ass when I finish chewing him out later for this."

* * *

The Hacienda hotel

Jeff had just finished dry-swallowing two small sleeping pills and was well on his way back to sleep when someone began banging on his hotel door around two o'clock that afternoon.

"Dammit! At the rate I'm going, I'm never going to get any sleep done today."

Even though he would've preferred just staying in his bed until whoever it was at the door went away, Jeff--figuring it was Matt coming by to yell at him again--reluctantly got up from his comfortable bed and quickly made his way to the door on the other side of the room.

_The sooner he finishes yelling at me, the sooner I can take my ass back to sleep._

Fortunately--or rather unfortunately--enough, Jeff didn't have to worry about his brother screaming at him for missing this morning's workout because it wasn't Matt at the door but someone worse than that...his girlfriend, Amy. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing..." Amy harshly replied, before pushing past the younger man and making her way into his hotel room without any invitation required. "Aren't you supposed to still be at the gym with Matt and the rest of the guys getting ready for your match tomorrow night?"

Figuring Amy had already been told that he had called in sick today caused the younger man to shrug slightly to himself while making his way back towards the bed in the middle of the room. "I didn't feel too well this morning so Matt said he'd cover for me while I got in a couple of hours of sleep. He thinks I might be suffering from exhaustion."

"I guess all those big shots of Tequila you had last night really did a number on your stomach...or was that the woman you came in with last night who did the number on you? I can't exactly remember."

_What the hell?_

Even though he knew he had been busted, Jeff opened his mouth to quickly deny the words that she was saying. But didn't get that far as Amy interrupted him.

"Before you try and deny it...Trish saw you come in here with a woman last night. She told me the whole thing."

_Shit._ Jeff inwardly cursed to himself. He hadn't meant for her to see that. But then after a second of thinking about it, he couldn't help but smirk; figuring that she had deserved it.

"Now she knows how I feel."

Having not expected that response to come from Jeff caused Amy to confusingly ask: "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know..." Jeff sarcastically mumbled to himself, while grabbing the bottle of Tylenol PM from the table stand beside him; suddenly feeling another headache coming on. "I'm sure Trish cried all over you shoulder about how she cheated on me and then dumped me because she found out that it wasn't my kid--don't try and deny it."

If Jeff had been looking up while saying that statement outloud, he would've noticed that several different looks had crossed Amy's face--ones ranging from confusion to disappointment and then to disgust--before the raven haired woman spoke up again: "The only person whose in denial over here is you, Jeff...listen to me: Trish was **not** having an affair. She was **not** cheating on you. She practically worshipped the ground you walked on and still does--"

"Then why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?" Jeff yelled angrily causing himself to literally wince at the sound his voice made in his head. "If she supposedly worshipped me as much as you say she did, why didn't she just come out and tell me she was pregnant instead of breaking up with me and then telling everybody she was expecting yesterday."

Even though she knew it was Trish's place to tell him, Amy couldn't help but blurt out: "Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you told her that you didn't want to have kids."

"What...? I never said-"

Before Jeff could get the next words out, Amy continued with: "Yes, you did. The day that me and her went to the doctors to confirm her pregnancy, you said and I quote: _"I'm not sure I want to have kids. I have a good thing going here right now and I'd hate to lose it all because I'm needed back home to change somebody else's dirty diapers,_" end quote."

Even through the pounding headache, Jeff could vaguely remembering saying those words. He had said them right after Stephanie McMahon had announced that her and Paul were expecting a girl in July--and unfortunately Trish had been there to hear him say it.

_Then Matt was right...she must've broken up with me because she was afraid of what I would have said if she told me. She probably thought that I would've made her get an abortion._

With that being his last thought, Jeff stood up--ignoring his headache--and quickly began looking around the floor for some shoes to slip on.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go find her...I have to talk to her before it's too late."

Seeing the determined look written on Jeff's face caused Amy to smile slightly--seeing as how she had gotten through to him. But that smile was soon quickly swiped off her face as she realized what she had to do next.

She had to tell him that it was** already** too late.

"She's not at her house, Jeff."

"That's okay. I'll just wait around until she gets back. She's got to come home sometime." Jeff absentmindedly replied, while making his way towards the other side of the room, where his sneakers laid against the wall.

_If you only knew how true that statement was_...Amy inwardly replied to herself before quickly blurting out. "She's not going to be coming home tonight Jeff...she left. She went back to Toronto."

As if he had just gotten slapped in the face, Jeff looked up at Amy as if she had suddenly grown two heads out of nowhere. "What...? When?"

"This morning...after seeing you and that girl together last night, she figured that her and the baby would just be intruding in on your life if she stayed so she booked a flight back to Toronto and left this morning."

After the words had came out of Amy's mouth, it was like an anvil had fell on top of Jeff's chest. He could barely breathe.

"And you didn't try and stop her?"

"I tried to but she just kept saying that it was for the best and that she didn't want to mess up your career since you had worked so hard for it...I'm sor--" Amy began, but Jeff didn't want to hear it.

He knew that the only person who should be apologizing for anything right now was himself.

With that thought in mind, he reluctantly dropped the shoe that was in his hand before saying: "Do you mind if we finish this later...I want to be alone right now."

_Hell yes, I mind_...Amy thought to herself, wanting to stay longer so she could help Jeff come up with a plan to get Trish to come back to them somehow--if not for there baby then for her own personal reasons.

But knowing how stubborn her friend was, Amy decided against that and instead said: "All right, but call me later when you decided what you want to do about this, okay?"

"Okay..." Jeff reluctantly replied--even though he knew that he wouldn't be calling her anytime soon--before watching on as Amy turned around, after giving him one last look, and walked out the door behind her.

_Now what am I going to do_, he asked himself as soon as the door in front of him shut behind Amy.

After a second of thinking about, he outwardly replied to himself, while grabbing his hotel key card from the dresser-room stand:

"I don't know, but hopefully a stiff drink might help."

Next part soon.


	4. Accident

**ACCIDENT**

Disclaimer: None of the major characters are mine.  
Authors Note: This chapter takes place two months after the last chapter. Trish is now a week away from being four months pregnant (she was seven weeks/almost 2 months pregnant in the first chapter.)

May, 2003 (Ontario, Toronto)

"I'm going to drop by the store before I swing past your house, do you want me to pick you up anything from the market?"

After inwardly thinking about the small amount of food that was in her fridge, Trish outwardly replied: "I was thinking about making some spaghetti for dinner tonight, so if you could maybe bring me back some rolls and Barrington a can of dog food, I'd really appreciate it."

There was a small pause on the other end of the phone before the older woman replied: "All right, but you know this means I'm going to be staying over for dinner, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Trish opened her mouth to say. But before the words could get past her lips, a beep, signaling that someone else was on the other line, caused her to quickly reply: "Then I guess I better hang up and start preparing the food now..."

"All right, I can take a hint...see you soon."

"Not if I see you first." Trish jokingly commented before saying goodbye to her mother and then clicking over to the other line; already knowing who it was before she even answered. "Hello?"

"Ready to come back yet?"

Without even bothering to hide the amusement that was in her voice, Trish jokingly replied: "Not yet, but you can try again when you call me back tomorrow, all right?"

"Ha-ha, very funny..." Amy sarcastically replied, before slipping into her and Trish's usual phone conversation that they had been having every day since the latter moved back to Canada over two months ago. "So, what's been going on...how was your day?"

"It was good..." Trish began, while absentmindedly putting one hand on her quickly growing stomach, "I went to the doctors today...he said that me and the baby are doing just fine and that I should start to feel a kick any day now."

"That's good...did he tell you what you're having yet?"

"No, I wont be able to find that out for another month or so, but right now, I don't really care what the baby's sex isjust as long as it's healthy and happy, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you..." Amy commented, before opening her mouth and asking another question. "How's your mom doing...? She still calling you every five minutes?"

"No...now, it's more like every **two** minutes. I _swear_, when this baby comes she's going to ask to be the live-in grandma, and when she does, she might be getting her feelings hurt."

After slightly laughing at this comment, Amy opened her mouth to tell Trish that she'd take those words back once the baby came and the blonde was living off of one hour of sleep per night. But unfortunately before she could utter the words, a beep sounded over the phone telling her that someone was now on her other line. "Hold on for a second...that's probably _my_ mother calling now."

After slightly laughing at this comment, Trish, without even bothering to think about it for a second, outwardly told Amy to tell her mom she said _hello_ before the other woman clicked the phone over, leaving her in silence.

_I wonder if I should have told my mom to bring me back some Hershey kisses and Twizzlers as well._ Trish inwardly thought to herself as a small craving for chocolate and sweets quickly began to hit her head-on.

Unfortunately the need for sugar was quickly put on hold as she heard a click in her ear; signaling that Amy had clicked back over. "Hey! That was fast...I think you're going to need to teach me your approach of getting mothers off the phone in under thirty seconds."

Strangely enough, the soft laughter that Trish just _knew_ she was going to be met with a second later was replaced by a now odd sounding Amy.

"I have to go...that was Matt. He said Jeff's been in a car accident and they don't know if he's going to make it or not."

**_What?_**

Before Trish could ask Amy if she was kidding or not, the older woman quickly replied that she'd call Trish back with any new information that she found out before abruptly disconnecting the phone and leaving a stunned Trish with only one thought in her head.

_They don't know if he's going to make it or not?_

* * *

Almost a half-n-hour after hearing that Jeff had been involved in a head-on collision and been rushed to _Highsmith-Rainey Memorial Hospital_ in Charlotte, North Carolina, Amy found herself entering a deadly silent waiting room; where Matt and his visiting father were seated, looking to be just as worried as she was.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long...there was a major accident near my house and a huge pile up on the highway causing traffic to be somewhat of a...never mind, any word yet?"

Knowing that Amy tended to ramble on when she was upset caused Matt to ignore her first statement while somberly replying: "No, but hopefully someone will be out here in a couple minutes to talk to us."

As if he had been listening at the door, no sooner had those words came out of Matt's mouth did Dr. Phillips, the surgeon in charge for the night, come out asking if there was anyone there for a _Mr. Jeff Hardy_.

"We are..." Matt and Jeff's father, Gilbert Hardy, commented before either Amy or Matt could open their mouths. "How's my son doing, is he okay?"

After taking a second to look down at the chart in his hands, Dr. Phillips let out a small sigh before saying: "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just tell you that I have some good news and bad news for you."

"The good news is that Jeff's injuries aren't as bad as I first led you to believe and he will be moved out of the ICU sometime tonight...the bad news is that, because of the fact that the other vehicle hit your son's car on the driver's side, the intensity of the truck did jar Jeff's spinal cord quite a bit...unfortunately we wont know how much so really until your son wakes up and we can run some test on him then."

As if a ghost had just stepped into the room, all three individuals standing in front of Dr. Phillips suddenly turned white in the face.

"Wait a minute...are you saying that there is a chance that their could be something seriously wrong with my son's spine? Like as in, he could be paralyzed?"

Without even bothering to sugar-coat his next words, Dr. Phillips quickly replied: "Yes, I am, but again, we wont know anything for sure until he wakes up."

A comment which caused Matt to drop his head into his hands in confusion and Amy to fight back the set of tears that were quickly coming to her eyes.

_This cannot be happening._

"When can we see him?" Gilbert asked, after a second of trying to process this new information.

"You can see him now if you'd like...but considering that hospital policy allows only two visitors to be in attendance at once, I'll have to ask that one of you stay in here until one of the other two are finished. Hospital rules, not my own."

Knowing that it'd be only fair to let the true family members go in first, Amy quickly replied: "That's okay, I promised Trish I'd call her back with any news I heard, so I'll just wait out here until one of you is finished."

After quickly thanking Amy for letting them both go in front of her, the two Hardy men quickly stood up from their seats and followed Dr. Phillips back through the doors to where he had originally came from.

_Now, to figure out how I'm going to explain this one to Trish without getting either one of us too upset. _Amy inwardly thought to herself while taking out her cell-phone and dialing the familiar Canadian number.

"Hello...? Amy, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's..." Amy began, only to stop herself as the tears, that she had been trying to hold back before, began to fall down her face. "We need you Trish...**he** needs you."

Without even bothering to think about what Amy was saying, the younger woman quickly stated the four words that Amy desperately wanted to hear right now before disconnecting the phone from the other woman for the second time that day.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Next part soon 


	5. Wakeup Call

Wake-up call

"Mr. Hardy, can you hear me…? Mr. Hardy, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand."

After taking a second to once again look around the room he was in, Jeff furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before doing exactly what the person beside him told him to do.

_Where am I?_

As if hearing the younger man's thoughts, the older gentleman quickly replied. "My name's Steven Phillips. I'm the active doctor here at _Highsmith-Rainey Memorial Hospital. _You were probably too out of it to remember, but you were brought here late yesterday afternoon after being involved in a head on-collision where your car was hit on the driver's side and proceeded to flip over a couple of times. Do you remember any of this?"

"No." Jeff opened his mouth to say, but because of the breathing tube that was lodged in his throat, he could barely get the words out.

"Here, let's get this out of you." Dr. Phillips replied, before telling Jeff to let out a huge cough when he told him to, and then afterwards sliding the tube out of Jeff's mouth. "There…now like I was saying before, you were involved in a serious car-accident last night and suffered a couple of minor and major injuries. Would you like me to bring your wife and the rest of your family that's in the waiting room back here before I continue?"

_My wife…?_

Figuring that Amy had probably told the hospital staff that she was his wife so she could come in and visit him caused Jeff to shake his head before saying: "No, just tell me."

"All right," Dr. Phillips reluctantly began, before looking down at his chart and continuing with: "You suffered a slight case of whip-lash and a severe concussion, but along with that because of the intensity of the car crash, you also suffered severe jarring to your spinal cord. Right now, we're not exactly sure how much damage was caused to it, but after we run a couple of tests today, we should know exactly how much this time tomorrow afternoon. Do you understand, Mr. Hardy?"

_Do I understand?_

Yes, Jeff had heard the words come out of the doctor's mouth and he did understand what the words meant. But he still needed the doctor to explain it one more time. "Does this mean that I won't be able to walk again?"

After staring at the chart in front of him for another couple of seconds, Dr. Phillips gave Jeff the only answer he could come up with.

"Again, we won't be able to tell for sure until we run a couple of tests on you later today. But from what I've seen so far…I highly doubt it."

* * *

_Highsmith-Rainey Memorial Hospital Cafeteria_

"Mind if I join you?"

Without even bothering to look up to see who had poised that question to her, Trish motioned to the seat across from her; inwardly telling the elder Hardy to have a seat.

"You know, I didn't have a chance to tell you this last night when you got here, but thanks for coming, Trish. I know it will mean a lot to Jeff that you showed up."

After looking up from the plate of food that Amy had insisted she buy, Trish wasn't surprised to feel another wave of sadness take over her upon seeing the look of pure exhaustion on Gilbert Hardy's face. "I wouldn't have had it any other way, Mr. Hardy. Despite what a lot of people believe, I really do care for your son."

Not having thought any other way, Gilbert quickly replied: "I know and I also know that he cares for you as well—it's just sad that it took something like this to get you two not only in the same country, but also in the same building as one another."

Having thought the same thing caused Trish to open her mouth to tell Mr. Hardy that a part of her knew it was wrong for her to move back to Canada when she found out she was pregnant. But unfortunately enough, before she could do so, the sight of Amy running into the cafeteria caused her to stop mid-sentence.

"The doctor just came in. He said that Jeff has finally woken up and he's going to take him to run some tests on him for a couple of hours. But after that, we can all go and see him. Matt and I are going to go run home real quick to shower and change clothes. Do you two want to come along so you can get out of the hospital for a few?"

"There's not much else we can do right now, so that sounds like a good idea." Gilbert began, before turning towards Trish and asking her if she was coming or not.

Figuring that she needed some time alone to think about a couple of things, Trish outwardly replied that she'd catch up with them later. "Just in case Jeff's tests finish up earlier than expected, at least he'll have someone here togo see him."

As if they both believed that was a good idea, Amy and Mr. Hardy both said they'd see Trish later on when they came back and then proceeded to make their way out of the hospital's cafeteria; leaving Trish alone to ponder the same question she had asked herself once before, two months ago.

Should she stay or should she go?

* * *

Next part soon. 


	6. Apologizes

CONFRONTATION

"I should have your results back by no later than eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Now, if there are no other questions, I'll be happy to bring your wife and the others in the waiting room back here to see you."

After outwardly telling Dr. Phillips that he had nothing else to ask, Jeff quickly continued with: "Could you try and not to tell anyone about…what you told me. I don't want my dad and brother to worry about me until you know for sure."

Figuring that was understandable, Dr. Philips quickly agreed to the arrangement before saying he'd be back later to check on Jeff and then afterwards exiting the room; leaving Jeff to ponder what the good doctor had told him earlier on in the day.

_What if he's right and I'll never be able to walk again? Then what…? I'll be forced to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair and I can kiss ever being able to wrestle again in the WWE goodbye._

_Damn it! Matt and Amy both told me I needed to get some help and leave the drinking alone but I didn't want to listen to them; I just had to do things my way. And look where that's got me? I lost Trish, I lost my WWE contract, and now—on top of that—I have probably lost my ability to ever walk again. I can't believe how stupid I was…I can't believe how much of a failure I've become._

"Jeff?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jeff turned his attention away from the window in front of him---that he had been absentmindedly starting out of—to the door just to the right of him, where the one person who had been constantly in his thoughts for the last two months, was standing; wearing a mixture of relief and pure nervousness on her face.

_Trish…_

To say that Jeff was stunned speechless at the moment would've been an understatement. He was completely shell-shocked. He couldn't believe Trish, _his_ Trish, was actually there, standing in front of him at this very moment.

_What's she doing here…?_

As if reading his thoughts, Trish quickly replied: "I came as soon as I heard."

"I know you probably don't want me to be here but I just had to come and see, for myself, that you were okay…your dad, Matt and Amy were here earlier but they just left to go shower and change. They should be back soon and I know their all going to want to come in and talk to you, so be prepared for a whole bunch of hugs and kisses when they get here…"

Even though he knew he should've at least cracked a smile at this statement, Jeff couldn't get his lips to move an inch. The only thing he could do was stare at the woman in front of him.

This was the woman who had haunted his dreams every night and graced his presence every time he closed his eyes—which was the reason why he had to drink, so he didn't have to see her all the time.

_This is also the same woman who's supposedly pregnant with my child._

With that thought in mind, Jeff allowed his gaze to shift downwards towards Trish's usually small stomach, and sure enough, right in front of his eyes was a baby bump the size of a small basketball.

_I can't believe I even questioned for a second that this child wasn't mine. I am __**so**__ stupid._

"Well, um, now that I've seen you, I guess I should probably head back towards the waiting room—you probably want to rest up before the rest of them get back here."

Seeing that Trish was about to turn to walk away caused Jeff's stomach to drop. He had already risked Trish walking out of his life for good once before, he didn't want to risk that again. Thus he shouted, "I'm sorry," causing a surprised Trish to turn around and stare at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Jeff began again, finally getting up the nerve to speak, especially after seeing a slight shimmer of hope cross Trish's face, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"I'm sorry for being such an ass to you these last couple of months. I'm sorry for turning my back on you. I'm sorry for not calling you, I'm sorry for not chasing after you, I'm sorry for letting my stupid pride stand in the way of us and not going after you like I know I should've done. I'm sorry for letting myself get into this situation that I'm in. And I'm sorry for letting you leave without telling you how much I love you and how much I want to be in yours and the baby's life after you told me you were pregnant--I'm sorry. There are just no words out there to describe to you just how sorry I am—I'm sorry."

As Jeff finished his apology and watched on as Trish seemed to be continuing to take in everything he had just said, he wondered if it was too late for apologizes and maybe he had screwed up more than he had thought he had

_I really hope not..._

Fortunately for him though, it didn't seem so as Trish began speaking—interestingly enough, apologizing to him, as well.

"I'm sorry as well. I'm sorry for not telling you as soon as I knew the results. I'm sorry for not allowing you the chance to hear me tell you face to face about it, before I told everyone else around you, about it. I'm sorry for up and leaving you the way I did, I'm sorry for not trying to contact you as well, especially when I found out about you leaving the company. And I'm sorry for waiting this long to tell you just how sorry I am."

Knowing that Trish really didn't have any reason to apologize to him—since he felt that, this could've all been prevented if he had only heard her out in the first place--caused Jeff to say just that while telling her how much he loved her and how much he never wanted to lose her again.

As Trish finally made her way over towards Jeff and carefully wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, she quickly told the man in front of her that he'd never have to worry about that again.

"'Cause I'm never going anywhere without you again."

* * *

_Next part soon, which will be the epilogue_


	7. Epilogue

Family Hour

After being released from the hospital exactly one week after he'd been admitted into it, and being sent home with orders of daily physical therapy and weekly emotional therapy, it wasn't even a month later that Jeff finally found movement in both his legs and, not even a month after that, that he found that when using a cane properly, he could walk the entire contents of his house, before he had to sit down and rest for a second.

Now five months later after being released from Highsmith-Rainey Memorial hospital, Jeff was not only able to move around without the use of a cane or anyone else's help, for that matter, but he was also almost 100 percent back to his normal self and had a meeting with Vince and Linda the following week about getting his old job back.

He had come a long way in a very short time—and he owed it all to Trish.

His ray of sunshine, as he liked to call her these last couple of months, had done everything in her power to make sure that Jeff's disposition in life had been nothing more than an upward fight since moving into his house a couple of months ago. She'd made sure to attend every therapy session with him, whether it be emotional or physical, and she made sure that whenever she saw Jeff pushing himself further than his body really could go, she'd always stop him and tell him that he couldn't play football with his little one if his legs had somehow fallen off in the process of rehabilitation. That small joke would always cause him to pull Trish's small frame towards him, kiss her growing belly—which housed their little angel—and then go back to working out his legs, but this time in a much calmer fashion.

_She's helped me through it all and never once complained—I don't know what I'd do without her._

"Mr. Hardy?"

Snapping out of his thoughts at these words, Jeff turned his attention away from the hospital bed he was gazing towards to the door that was just to the right of it, where the nurse, who hadn't been on shift when he first came there a few hours ago, was standing, with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry to disturb you, but it's time for Angela's first feeding of the day and I wanted to know if you would like for us to wake Miss. Stratus or would you like to feed her yourself?"

Knowing how tired Trish must've been after being in labor practically the entire day before caused Jeff to cast a quick look at the sleeping beauty beside him—inwardly telling her he'd be right back—before standing up and following the head nurse down the hall towards where the other lady in his life was situated.

"You can take a seat in the chair over there while I get her and her bottle."

Even though he had done enough sitting these last couple of months and would've preferred to stand, Jeff grudgingly took a seat on the rocking chair on the other side of the room, and patiently waited until the nurse had brought his daughter to him.

_My daughter…I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that phrase associated with me._

"I'll just be in the other room if you need me, okay."

After absentmindedly nodding his answer at the nurse as she silently began to leave the room, Jeff turned his attention to the baby in his arms, who was interestingly enough wide awake, seeming to be telling her father without words that she was ready for her bottle right now.

"Ha, I guess you already know what time is." Jeff commented, before taking the bottle the nurse had just given him and putting the nipple of it into Angela's mouth—amused when she began sucking on it as soon as it passed through her pink pout. "There's no denying it…you are indeed Trish's baby--especially with an appetite like that."

While staring at the little one in his arms, Jeff couldn't help but become amazed at how much Angela looked just like her mom. Sure, it looked like she would have his naturally dark hair and same green eye color, but judging by lips and nose, alone, she was all Trish's.

And not surprisingly, that fact alone made Jeff love Angela even more than he already did.

"You're going to be just as beautiful as her one day, kid…and then I'll be in jail for beating up every sixteen year old boy that I come and contact with."

After chuckling at his only half joke and then continuing to watch on as his daughter took her second bottle ever, Jeff found himself making four very important promises to Angela, that he had already made to Trish, in his mind.

"From this day foreword, I promise to never leave you—no matter what--to always love and care for you and to always put you before me, in any given situation…lastly, I promise you that as soon as we get you and Trish out of here, and you're both fully rested and recovered, I'm going to make us an official family and ask your mom to marry me….but you got to keep that just between us, okay?"

As if really hearing what Jeff was saying, Angela's small hand tightened slightly around Jeff's finger that she was holding, causing the now emotional man to reply,

"I love you too."

* * *

That was it, what do you think. I'm thinking about starting a sequel to this if you guys really liked it 


End file.
